


Die with you.

by fxlminare



Series: BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [47]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bellamy Blake Has Feelings, F/M, POV Bellamy Blake, The 100 (TV) Season 3, Worried Bellamy Blake, airlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxlminare/pseuds/fxlminare
Summary: "Emerson has everyone including the reader held hostage and threatens to hurt the reader unless Bellamy reveals himself. Basically that entire scene including the air going out and it coming back."
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Reader
Series: BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110968
Kudos: 9





	Die with you.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> **A/N:** so, apparently, the best time for me to write is between 3 and 6 am. Should I even go to sleep?

**YOUR POV**

I wasn't sure if coming back here had been the smartest idea; sure, we needed Lincoln's map but there had to have been an easier way than coming back to where everything went wrong, something more manageable than bringing Octavia back here to see the love of her life with a gunshot to his head. I didn't want to see him. I knew I wouldn't be able to live with the image of my murdered friend in my mind; I wanted to remember him as he had always been: loving and full of life, gentle but severe when he needed to be, carrying himself with purpose but friendly as they came. I wished that bullet had backtracked into Pike's head instead. That would have made me truly happy.

\- "Hey, you okay?"

\- "Just thinking." -I nodded, feeling Bellamy's hand on my shoulder.

\- "Want to share?"

\- "I hate this place." -I wasn't going to sugarcoat it for him- "I hate what it's become and I wish there was somewhere else we could live once all this is finally over."

I saw the glint of regret in his eyes, almost overpowered by the guilt and pain in them; I knew he hadn't wanted any of this, I didn't blame him for it either but, still... I sighed, following everyone to the closest table in the hangar, determining what our plan now was, choosing to go look for some supplies around the ship, hoping that'd spare me from seeing the body. I walked around with Octavia and Jasper, going back to her room to find Lincoln'd diary. It didn't surprise me when she broke down, throwing things to the floor and through the air from one side of the room to the opposite, screaming and crying, punching the table and the wall until we managed to help her calm down before she really hurt herself. I wished I could ease her pain but I knew nothing would help her, not with something like this.

\- "It's okay to fall apart a little, Octavia, you loved him."

I smiled to Jasper's words, nodding at him as he glanced at me, watching Octavia taking a deep breath before she opened a massive trunk, pulling a couple of clothes out first, bringing them to her nose and sobbing again; I was certain they smelled like him. I cleaned a tear falling down my face, hoping we could get out of there soon. I turned around, thinking of sitting on the floor next to the door but a scream died in my throat as I saw someone covered in battled gear, unable to fight back as they hit me on the head and everything went black.

**\------------------------**

**BELLAMY'S POV**

I had assigned myself to keep guard outside the hangar just in case; sure, chances were everyone had left and we were alone but you could never be too careful. I just needed them to retrieve the supplies we needed and Lincoln's diary and we'd be on our way. It was a simple mission: in and out.

I looked up to the blue sky, some clouds would have been appreciated not to feel the heat of the sun so harsh on my skin.

\- "Bellamy!"

\- "Clarke?" –I turned around as I heard my name being yelled, seeing her running up to me, almost falling flat on her face if I hadn't had reacted fast enough to catch her- "What is it? What's going on?"

\- "Emerson." –she managed to speak as she caught her breath, my blood running cold- "We have to warn the rest."

 _Y/N. Octavia._ I took out my radio and started running back into the hangar, calling out for them on the walkie but receiving no answer from either. Clarke informed me Emerson had taken Monty and we still didn't know if Raven and Sinclair were safe. I grunted annoyed, trying to remain calm and focused for I knew losing my cool wouldn't help any of us. It didn't help that Clarke decided that was the best time to confess that she had let Emerson live instead of killing him back in Polis; that angered me even more but yelling and fighting about it now would get us nowhere so I dropped it.

\- "Bellamy?" –Raven's voice came through the radio- "What's wrong?"

\- "Raven, are you okay? Where are you?"

\- "Still in engineering. We're fine."

\- "Raven..." –I handed the walkie to Clarke, forcing her to walk behind me as I moved my rifle in front of me- "Listen to me. Emerson is here. Are the others with you?"

\- "Negative, just Sinclair." –I couldn't help the desperate sigh that left my lips; I couldn't allow my thoughts to go where they threatened to go- "Mount Weather Emerson?"

\- "Yes. Okay, lock down the hangar bay and don't let anyone in but us."

She turned off the radio, putting it back in my pocket and picking up her gun as I nodded, both of us slowly but surely making our way back to the hangar, checking every corner to make sure we weren't ambushed. Once we got there, the door had almost been closed but there was still a space big enough for a person to sneak inside. It didn't look good. I went in first, calling for Raven and Sinclair but receiving no answer, walking around until my eyes landed on someone's feet; my heart dropped to my stomach for a second before I realized who it was: Sinclair. I checked his pulse before shaking my head as Clarke joined me. Emerson had killed him. But why had he killed Sinclair and taken Monty? Raven was also nowhere to be found as much as we looked around, so I thought it was safe to assume he had taken her too. Maybe Y/N, Octavia, and Jasper were with him too. It was better to think that way, better to think that he had taken them somewhere alive rather than having found their bodies.

\- "He's taken them somewhere, but where?"

\- "They could be anywhere." -I shook my head, running my hands over my face- "How does he even know his way around?"

\- "He was here." –I faced Clarke confused- "When you were in Mount Weather. The airlock!" – she didn't even let me time to process what she was saying, grabbing the walkie once again- "Emerson, I know you're listening; we need to talk."

I looked at her, wondering how the hell was this going to help us, not even sure he'd answer but she simply nodded at me, as if she knew everything was going to work just fine.

\- "I don't need to do anything." –Emerson's voice came clear as day and harsh as winter through the radio- "You should have killed me when you had the chance."

\- "And now you're here to kill me, is that it?"

\- "Something like that."

\- "Then let my friends go. Do that and you can have me."

\- "You're brave, Clarke, I'll give you that. They are lucky to have a friend like you." –his tone was almost mocking- "Come to the airlock. No weapons. Right now."

If he thought we were stupid enough to run into his trap, he clearly didn't know who he was dealing with. I thought Clarke and I would at least agree on that until she handed me the walkie.

\- "What the hell are you doing?"

\- "Saving them."

\- "He's going to kill you."

\- "Look," –she took the Flame from her pocket- "when it's over, take this to Luna. Raven will know what to do with it. Promise me."

\- "No." –I shook my head making her close her hand around it again and forcing it back towards her.

\- "Bellamy, Emerson has our friends!"

\- "You think I don't know that?" –I rose my voice, watching her scared reaction so I took a deep breath to calm down- "What makes you think he's going to let them go just like that?"

\- "This is my fault and I have to fix it. I'm not letting anyone else die for my mistake, okay?"

\- "Are you through? I don't know what happened between you and Emerson in Polis but I do know that letting him kill you here today is a stupid plan."

\- "So what, you have a better plan?" -she scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

\- "How about none of us dies today?"

\- "How?"

\- "You distract him and I shoot him, easy."

\- "Fine." –she reluctantly agreed after a moment of silence, putting the AI back in her pocket- "But we only have one chance before he kills us all."

\- "I won't miss."

**\-----------------**

**YOUR POV**

I opened my eyes, a killer headache taking over everything else for a moment before I heard heavy breathing next to me, focusing my eyes on Jasper, panicking as I realized what had happened before I came back to my senses. He nodded, letting me know he was alright as I watched Octavia struggling with her cuffs next to him.

\- "That's useless."

I moved my head back, enough to see the rest of my friends cuffed to the walls at the other side of the airlock too, but Clarke and Bellamy weren't there. But he was: Emerson. I thought that asshole was dead; I wished he was after all he did. I tried to get to him, forgetting about my cuffs for a second, feeling the pain of the metal cutting my skin as I struggled with it, gaining Emerson's attention, a mocking laugh coming out of his mouth.

\- "Finally, you're the last to join; for a second there I thought I had killed you. It'd have been a pity... too soon."

\- "What the hell do you want!"

\- "Revenge."

\- "Where's Bellamy!"

\- "Oh, he's coming, don't you worry." -he tried to touch my face but I attempted to bite him and he pulled back- "I didn't want to gag you but I see I have to."

I tried to fight back but it was useless: I was dizzy and stuck to the wall and he was big, completely in control of his body and had enough space to maneuver around us. I tried to remain calm, not wanting to cry and get myself into the worst possible scenario. _We'll get out of this one, just like we always do. You'll see, Y/N, you'll see._ I heard movement outside, leaning back as much as I could to see who it was. Clarke. She was alive. I hoped Bellamy was too.

\- "I held up my part of the deal." –she spoke as she walked to stand in the middle of the corridor that got to the airlock- "Your turn. Let my friends go."

\- "Tell Bellamy to show himself first."

\- "I don't know what you're talking about, he..."

Emerson shook his head annoyed, walking back, grabbing me by my hair, forcing me to stand and striking me in the ribs, pulling the gag down to let me scream. I didn't want to but I couldn't keep the yelp from falling from my lips as he hit me a second time, closing my eyes as I felt the tears starting to form in them.

\- "Leave her alone!"

I forced myself to open my eyes again as I heard him, watching Bellamy walk up to Clarke, moving his rifle down, his gaze on mine.

\- "Good. Now take out the chip and throw it down the hall, put the rifle on the floor and get inside."

Emerson didn't let go of me, taking out a knife as Bellamy didn't move fast enough for his liking, placing it to my throat as Bellamy pleaded with him, doing as he asked; his eyes stood on mine all the way as he got into the airlock, moving next to me and placing his hands on the free pair of cuffs on the wall; only when Emerson made sure Bellamy couldn't move away, he let go of me, forcing my head against the wall.

\- "Hey! I'll kill you!"

\- "Sure."

\- "Y/N, hey, are you okay." -Bellamy's voice was full of panic and worry, moving as close to me as he could as I heard Emerson moving out, the door closing- "Talk to me, please."

\- "You shouldn't have done that." -I rose my head to meet his eyes, feeling the wound and a thin line of blood dripping down my forehead, almost itching my skin- "You were safe."

\- "He was going to hurt you." -his eyes softened for just a second- "He's hurt you because I angered him."

\- "He was going to hurt me either way. And now you're going to die because of me."

\- "I'd rather die with you than lose you, Y/N." -he moved closer to me- "I love you."

\- "I don't want you to die." -I heard a click over our heads, looking out to see Clarke panicking- "What's happening."

My eyes widened as I realized what was happening, trying to fight back; all of us tried but it was useless as the air started to dissipate from the room. It was hard to breathe, to stand, to keep my eyes open...

\- "I love you."

I felt the tears in my eyes as I looked at Bellamy; I couldn't believe this was it. I watched his lips part but I didn't hear anything, my eyes were too heavy as my body gave in. _I love you, Bellamy._

**\-------------------------**

**BELLAMY'S POV**

I felt the tears running down my cheeks as I watched Y/N lose consciousness, trying to fight back as her body fell against the wall; I wanted to scream for her, hold her... if this was the end, she should have been able to hear once more how much I loved her and how happy she had made me, she should have been in my arms. I watched Clarke struggling with Emerson before focusing back on Y/N. _I love you._ And then, everything went black.

The air hit my lungs, an immense pain waking me up completely, gasping for more air. I coughed, trying to stand as I opened my eyes, but I was weak, my gaze soon on Y/N again but she wasn't moving. I tried to get to her but the cuffs prevented me from doing so, only able to get my leg to rub against hers.

\- "Y/N..." -my voice was low as my body basically came back to life- "Please..."

The airlock suddenly opened, Clarke walking inside and making eye contact with me; I prompted her to free me and, as soon as she did, I kneeled next to Y/N, taking her in my arms as Clarke freed her hands, pulling her to my chest and rubbing her cheeks.

\- "Come on, Y/N, fight for me, love."

I checked her pulse, it was weak but it was there so I stood there, the longest seconds of my life, my tears falling onto her face as I moved her hair away, cleaning the blood falling from the top of her head and down her forehead that threatened to get to her eyes. I took her hand in mine, interlacing our fingers together, soon feeling her squeezing them, my heart jumping on my chest as I sniffled.

\- "Y/N, it's okay, I got you." -I pulled her even closer to me- "It's over."

**\--------------------**

**YOUR POV**

I thought I was dead. I thought I had arrived in hell as every single cell in my body hurt. But I couldn't be, Bellamy wouldn't be there and I could hear his voice. I swore I could feel his touch too, his fingers interlacing with mine so I squeezed them, holding onto him even if it was a dream.

\- "Y/N, it's okay, I got you. It's over."

I slowly opened my eyes, immediately seeing his worried deep brown loving ones on me. And I couldn't hold back. I started crying; every single emotion I had felt in the past 10 minutes had become too much to handle in silence; I'd scream if I could. He pulled me closer to him, making me sit on his lap and wrapping his arms around me, kissing my neck and rubbing my back, one of his hands on my head, holding me tight to him. I was so scared, watching him struggling to breathe had triggered too much pain, too much horror to keep it inside.

\- "I love you... I love you."

He ran his fingers down my hair, rocking us from side to side slowly, controlled motions as I felt his warm breath on my skin, my fingers relaxing their grip on his jacket and moving to tangle on the curls on the back of his head. I allowed my body to melt into his, allowing his familiar scent to calm me down as he hummed in my ear, whispering loving words only for me to hear.

\- "I was terrified."

\- "Me too."

He kissed my neck before I moved back, not too much, just enough to see his face, a new flow of tears running down my cheeks as I did. He smiled, wiping them away, caressing my cheeks and pulling me closer again, my lips over his for a messy kiss, forcing him closer to me; everything else seemed to disappear as he held me in his arms, feeling his heart beating against my palms pressed to the sides of his neck. I thought I had lost him. I thought he was going to die as his eyes threatened to close right before my own did when the air wasn't enough to support us both. I'd have gladly given it up for him. But he was alive, he was okay. We were.

\- "I love you." -he ran his hands from my cheeks to the back of my head, pulling my hair away- "Let me get you out of here."

\- "Let's leave this tomb."

I nodded, moving from his lap, realizing then everyone had exited the airlock, glad to see they were all okay, feeling kind of selfish for only focusing on Bellamy but all of them giving me reassuring looks as we both got out too; his arm around my waist to keep me steady, Clarke quickly coming to check my head and prompting me to get to the hangar were she had med supplies. I thanked her right before Bellamy took me in his arms.

\- "I can walk, Bellamy."

\- "But you don't have to." -he started moving towards the hangar.

\- "You lost consciousness too."

\- "But you did first and you're hurt." -he glanced at me- "Let me take care of you."

\- "If you let me do the same for you."

\- "I love you."

He kissed the top of my head as I snuggled closer to his chest, my arms around his neck, closing my eyes for a second, hoping to forget this nightmare as fast as it had happened. I moved my face to kiss his neck, seeing the smile on his lips.

\- "I love you."

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  **🌹Happy Friday, day whichever from month whenever. How are we feeling? 🌹**
> 
> _-loving today's piece myself-_  
> 


End file.
